L'ombre du passé
by Ella O. GuerL
Summary: Certains diraient destin ; mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _Elle est peut-être fan de toi_ »

Marco dit le phénix marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle des commandants située près de la chambre de leur père. Ce rassemblement les concernait tous et pour une fois il aurait souhaité pouvoir rester tranquillement dans son propre bureau à travailler sur les cartes qui s'accumulaient sur le meuble ancien. On lui rapportait quasiment chaque jour des croquis de carte avec des mesures prises sur le tas, qu'il devait refaire au propre. Cela avec son travail de second et commandant de la première flotte de l'armada, ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour souffler. Et il avait fallut que cette assemblée est lieu quand il s'était décidé d'aller voler un peu pour se détendre. Décidément…

_ Marco ! Dépêchons nous, nous allons être en retard. Père est déjà arrivé.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son complice de longue date, le commandant de la quatrième flotte : Thatch. Il pénétra dans la pièce ou il semblait, effectivement, être les derniers attendus. Même Haruta qui n'était pas toujours d'une ponctualité irréprochable était présente.

Il salua son capitaine et pris place en attendant que cela commence.

_ Mes fils, je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions parler du cas de la jeune pirate, Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin. Il me semblerait intéressant qu'elle rejoigne la liste de nos alliés.

Des murmures se firent entendre entre les différents commandants pesant le pour et le contre sur la proposition. Très peu avait entendu parler d'elle, elle ne faisait pas partit des grands de ce monde. Seul Ace et Thatch l'avaient croisée lors de leur dernière mission en commun. D'eux était venue l'idée de l'intégrer dans leur rang. La femme les ayant aidés à appréhender des pirates sanguinaires qui semaient la mort sur leur passage. Ils avaient ainsi eu le temps d'admirer sa technique et sa force et en avaient conclu qu'il serait plus intéressant de la connaître dans leurs alliés que dans les rangs de leurs ennemis.

_ Il faut la confronter à cette proposition, déclara Vista. Nous ne pouvons décidés pour elle et son équipage.

Ace émit un bruit de gorge tout en ironie en entendant cela.

_ Effectivement. L'un de vous a-t-il une idée de sa localisation actuelle ? questionna le capitaine en regardant Thatch puis Ace.

Les deux répondirent par la négative. Il était difficile d'avoir un quelconque renseignement sur elle, elle ne faisait que peu parler d'elle à travers les différents journaux du monde. Même sa prime s'avérait basse.

_ Êtes-vous certain qu'une personne dont on a jamais entendu le moindre exploit soit apte à nous rejoindre ? s'enquit le phénix qui était jusque la resté muré dans le silence. Elle deviendra la cible de beaucoup et nous ne serons pas là pour la défendre à tout instant.

Sa question eut le mérite de ramener le silence dans la pièce. Quelques uns le regardèrent surpris, il était rare qu'il prenne la parole ainsi surtout pour émettre un avis tempérant les envies de son paternel.

_ Elle sera apte à se défendre, elle a une très bonne technique, un équipage plutôt compétant et un navire rapide, assura Thatch. Elle est loin des écervelés que l'on peut croiser à tout va sur ces mers. Tu penses bien que je n'aurais jamais proposé son nom autrement.

Marco hocha simplement la tête sans rien ajouté, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ En plus elle a un phénix de tatoué sur le ventre, elle est peut-être l'une de tes fans, ajouta Ace tout fier de lui.

Le premier commandant jeta un regard noir au gamin qui dirigeait la seconde flotte avant de se contenter de l'ignorer. Lui et les ricanements des autres.

_ Alors nous sommes tous d'accord, conclue « Père ».

.x.

Une bouteille de rhum à la main, le navigateur des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'accordait un instant de répit sous le ciel étoilé. Son esprit ne cessait de tourner et retourner un nom. Son nom. Un vieux souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier, brûler, voir disparaître à tout jamais. Ce nom qui le ramenait à son passé. Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant : Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin ?

* * *

 _Ca sera une histoire très courte, un peu bizarre j'en conviens, tout ira vite sûrement trop vite. Mais. J'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un scénario complexe, des dizaines de péripéties passionnantes et incroyables, une romance guimauve, et un happy end dégoulinant de joie et de bonheur. Du coup, L'ODP c'est des chapitres minuscules (je préviens à l'avance si ça dépassé les 700 mots c'est un miracles - donc_ **OUI** _tout les chapitres seront comme le premier). Voilà voilà._

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _Je n'ai plus pour habitude de fuir_ »

_ Bateau en vue ! hurla-t-on depuis le nid de pie.

_ Ami ou ennemi ? s'enquit-on.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas encore le pavillon ! Mais ce n'est pas la marine, précisa l'homme après avoir vérifié.

L'équipage s'arma près à tout affrontement. Mais qui serait assez fou pour les attaquer, eux les pirates de l'illustre Barbe Blanche ? Des fous seulement. Ou un autre Yonkou…

Ils regardèrent le navire approcher. Il était bien plus petit que le Mobydick, néanmoins il semblait taillé pour la vitesse. Toutes voiles dehors, il faisait route sur eux. On arma les canons par précaution près à toutes ripostes, les sabres et autres armes blanches étaient prêt à sortir de leurs fourreaux pour un abordage sanglant si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

_ Les pirates de Merfin ! entendit-on alors qu'enfin le pavillon parvenait aux yeux du guetteur.

D'un geste le semi géant fit signe de cesser toutes préparations au combat pour le moment.

Ainsi elle se présentait d'elle-même à lui. Cela était surprenant. Voilà près de deux semaines qu'ils s'acharnaient à la faire sortir de sa tanière et voilà qu'elle apparaissait la ou il s'y attendait le moins : juste devant lui. Il regarda le bateau avancer, laissant son haki de perception rechercher tout signes pouvant signaler une attaque imminente ou un piège. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de perdre face à elle, mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir de pertes inutiles. Il remarqua son second faire de même.

Peu de temps après, la capitaine des pirates de Merfin, Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin posa enfin le pied sur le pont du MobyDick. elle

Elle avait fait un bien loin voyage pour rencontrer ce vieil homme considéré comme le plus puissant du monde. Elle s'avança vers lui la tête haute, le menton légèrement relevé, le dos droit, d'une démarche élégante et sûre. Elle ressemblait à ces grandes Reines qui par leur allure imposait le respect. Pas à un seul instant, elle ne se laissa intimider par tout ces pirates qui avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle était presque arrivée au siège du capitaine quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du phénix. Un instant son masque sembla se craqueler et de grande Reine, elle ne semblait plus qu'une enfant apeurée. Cela seul le premier commandant ne le vit. Lui-même sembla se statufier en la voyant, et cela seule la femme pirate le vit. L'instant d'après, les masques reprirent leur place.

_ Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin, se présenta-t-elle. Il m'est parvenu que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer. Ainsi me voilà devant vous. Que me vaut l'intérêt d'un Yonkou ?

L'éclat de rire du semi géant ne la fit pas reculé ou émettre le moindre geste de surprise.

_ Quelle gamine arrogante ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Peu serait venu se présenter à moi de la sorte.

_ Je n'ai plus pour habitude fuir, claqua-t-elle.

Sa réponse fit tiquer quelques uns : « plus » ?

Seul le phénix resta de marbre. Ainsi c'était vraiment elle.

_ Mes commandants m'ont rapporté ton intervention sur l'île de GarThan. En cela, je te remercie.

_ Ce n'était rien, je passais simplement dans le coin.

_ Je souhaiterai te proposer une alliance.

_ Une alliance, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter et vous n'avez rien dont j'ai besoin.

Sa réponse amena un silence tendu.

Peu de personne se permettait une telle arrogance devant l'homme le plus fort du monde.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _J'ai toujours peur du noir_ »

Les délibérations avaient durées un temps infini avant qu'enfin un terrain d'entente fut trouvé. La dame avait fini par céder. Elle était donc alliée d'un Yonkou. Cela semblait réjouir son équipage. Pas elle. Elle avait pensé pouvoir mener son monde comme elle l'entendait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Faire plier qui elle voulait devant sa personne. Mais elle avait échoué. Sur toute la ligne.

Et le Phénix.

Elle effleura le tatouage sur son ventre. Ce souvenir incrusté dans sa chaire afin qu'elle n'oublie jamais. Elle en était la grâce à lui ou à cause de lui… Elle ne saurait décider. Était-elle mieux là ou au contraire serait-elle plus heureuse la ou elle vivait avant ? Elle ne savait pas. Ici elle était libre, là-bas sa vie était facile… Elle soupira. Tout au long des années écoulées, était-ce dix, vingt ou trente, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le retrouver. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de faire face à celle qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était peut-être encore. Peur de faire face à ses démons qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne savait plus si elle était plus monstrueuse qu'avant ou si au contraire elle s'était adoucie.

Elle n'aimait pas, ne pas savoir.

Et pourtant aucune réponse ne lui venait. Elle était dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Elle s'avança sur le pont du Mobydick pour fuir la petite fête de bienvenue au sein de la famille qui avait été organisée. Enfin « petite » tout était relatif. Elle s'accouda au bastingage et fixa l'océan noircit par la nuit. Le masque de femme sur d'elle tomba laissant place à une expression sereine. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais elle avait besoin juste un instant de ne plus être cette capitaine forte dont elle jouait le rôle jour après jour.

_ Tu étais donc ici.

Elle retint de justesse un sursaut de frayeur et se tendit avant de se retourner vers l'opportun qui avait interrompu son moment de calme. Elle se retourna prête à le foudroyer sur place, mais rien ne vint. Tous les mots étaient restés coincer dans sa gorge formant une boule.

_ Marco, souffla-t-elle enfin.

_ Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

_ Pourquoi ne pas les avoir convaincue qu'une alliance avec moi était une mauvaise idée ? contra-t-elle.

_ Cela aurait révélé bien trop de chose, claqua-t-il.

_ Juste que tu me connaissais…

_ Ca aurait déjà été trop.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais elle ne trouva rien dire. Peinée, elle s'enferma dans son mutisme. Le Phénix ne lui pardonnerait jamais, elle le savait. Elle leva la main vers lui comme pour le toucher, mais la rabaissa aussitôt en le voyant se tendre.

_ Gwenh…

_ Je ne dirais rien, jamais.

Il hocha la tête simplement.

_ Ainsi tu es devenue pirate, tu as bien changé.

_ Tu crois ? Je n'ai ai pas l'impression pourtant… Je suis toujours celle qui était là-bas. Celle qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire sans le moindre remords.

Un silence pesant s'imposa.

_ J'ai toujours peur du noir, murmura-t-elle après un long moment.

Le phénix la regarda intensément. Il se souvenait de ça.

Il aurait préféré oublier. Ne pas se souvenir.

Il effleura délicatement la joue de la femme qui lui faisait face.

_ Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus celle que tu as été. Mais...

_ Ca ne change rien au passé. Je sais…

Il hocha la tête et la laissa seule face à ses démons pour aller affronter les siens.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _Vu la chance que j'aie_ »

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter le Mobydick. Fuir serait un meilleur choix de mot. Elle l'avait fuit, lui. Le seul qui savait tout.

Marco…

Elle abandonna sa bouteille sur la table sur laquelle elle était avachit depuis près d'une heure et quitta la pièce, reprenant son statut de capitaine et ne laissa à aucun moment paraître l'ombre de son instant de faiblesse.

_ Capitaine nous arrivons à destination. Nous devrions pouvoir rencontrer l'émissaire de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche sous peu.

_ Très bien.

Cette foutue alliance était bien trop contraignante.

_ Il devrait nous annoncer le point de rendez-vous et la flotte avec laquelle on va faire équipe pour contrer l'attaque de Big Mom.

Elle allait rentrer sur la liste noire de Big Mom. Et cela était fort contrariant pour elle.

_ Vu la chance que j'aie, soupira-t-elle en enfilant sa veste en fourrure noire.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Allons-y, esquiva-t-elle.

Et comme par hasard…

.x.

Elle fixa le pavillon noir qui approchait. Un mini MobyDick arrivait sur eux. Voilà cinq jours que les pirates de Merfin faisaient voile vers le point de rendez-vous avec la première flotte. Evidemment. A croire que le monde se moquait d'elle. Elle ajusta sa veste pour reprendre contenance. Personne ne saurait jamais de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Commandant, le salua-t-elle poliment alors que le phénix mettait pied sur le pont.

_ Merfin. Nous mettons les voiles pour Monharu dès maintenant.

_ Très bien. Nous sommes opérationnels et prêt au combat, conclue-t-elle.

L'entretien ne dura que peu de temps, les deux se contentant d'aller à l'essentiel.

.x.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Oui Erdyg ?

_ Avez-vous un quelconque problème avec le phénix ? Il y a comme un malaise assez mal venue étant donné que l'on doit faire voile avec eux.

_ Absolument aucun, nia-t-elle. Retourne donc auprès de ta sœur tenir la barre.

_ A vos ordres…

L'homme n'insista pas plus ne souhaitant pas contrarier sa capitaine. Cela pouvant être dangereux pour lui. L'insubordination n'était pas quelque chose que la dame appréciait. Quand bien même ne semblait-elle rien apprécier à sa juste valeur dans ce monde.

Gwenh fixa l'océan se convainquant mentalement que personne ne pouvait savoir. Jamais. La peur revenait, l'inquiétude la rendait malade. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si l'on apprenait la vérité. Elle serait pourchassée, capturée et pendue ou jetée aux fauves et on se délecterait de la voir hurler sa souffrance alors que les félins arracheraient sa chaire de ses membres, tendit qu'elle essaierait de se débattre inutilement. Elle voyait leur visage ornée d'un sourire pervers, leurs yeux porcins se réjouirent de son sort, leurs rires gras et leurs mains frapper l'une contre l'autre, applaudissant ce spectacle haïssable…

Elle pausa la main sur le tatouage reposant sur son ventre. Ce qu'il arriverait à Marco serait plus dure encore. Une agonie lente et douloureuse. Une agonie humiliante et sans fin. Elle poussa un long soupire. Ni lui ni elle ne devaient tomber, il en allait de leur honneur, de leur salut, de leur liberté durement acquise.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _Levez votre arme pour tuer !_ »

_ Levez votre arme pour tuer ! Aucune pitié.

Les paroles d'Erdyg percèrent le silence ambiant qui précédait la bataille qui allait avoir lieux dans les minutes à venir. Les navires de Big Mom leur faisaient face et dans moins deux trois minutes l'abordage serait lancé. Ils allaient devoir combattre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Jamais Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin n'avait lancé ses hommes dans tel combat, elle avait jusqu'ici fait en sorte qu'ils puissent voguer en toute quiétude sur ces mers en prenant soin de se faire remarquer que très peu. Elle n'avait été dans la liste noire d'aucun des géants de ce monde, la marine lui avait mis une prime seulement parce qu'elle brandissait un pavillon noir en haut du grand mat de son navire, les chasseurs de primes en avaient que faire d'elle. Les pirates de Merfin étaient épargnés de tout combat inutile. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En lançant l'abordage, la capitaine regretta une énième fois cette stupide alliance.

Le combat faisait rage autours d'elle. Gwenh était recouverte de sang et de suie de la tête aux pieds, sabre à la main elle tuait ses ennemis un à un. Les pirates de Big Mom étaient redoutables et elle n'avait en aucun cas l'habitude d'ennemis aussi puissant. Leurs forces étaient monstrueuses et elle peinait à suivre ce rythme qui n'admettait aucun répit sauf dans la mort.

Elle sentait avec répulsion la lame pénétrer la chair et en retirer des gerbes de sang. Bien des années avant jamais elle n'aurait pu assister à pareille scène. On l'aurait protégée de cette horreur… Mais elle n'était plus cette enfant là. Le regrettait-elle ? Elle ne saurait le dire, même alors qu'elle se trouvait au centre de cette scène sanglante et horrible. Elle était là, auprès de lui… Même ci….

Elle détourna un instant le regard pour voir Marco aux prises d'un des plus puissants ennemis présent. Le phénix était fort et intelligent, il serait difficile de l'abattre. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe d'inquiétude à son sujet. Encore ces sentiments ressuscités d'un passé qui devrait être révolu qui s'acharnait à la hanter. Et le phénix ? Au fond de lui faisait-il face aux mêmes reliques de ce passé commun ou avait-il définitivement balayé ces restes insignifiants d'un passé trop lourd à porter ?

Elle chassa ces pensées parasites, l'instant était mal choisi pour ainsi se questionner sur un sujet aussi futile. Elle trancha la gorge d'un ennemi avant de s'attaquer au suivant dans un danse sanguinaire dont aucun de ses ennemis ne sortiraient vivant. Elle interposa sa lame pour parer le coup d'un ennemi protégeant ainsi son fidèle second et sa sœur. Elle ne saurait l'avouer mais ces deux là étaient les seuls qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'appeler « ami ». Elle se savait capable de se sacrifier pour eux malgré son égoïsme dominant. Se sacrifier. Elle ne l'avait fait que pour une seule personne.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

« _Ce n'est pas à toi de pleurer, Gwenh_ »

Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin fixait le bandage qui lui serrait le bras. Sa peau serait marquée d'une cicatrice à jamais tant la blessure était profonde. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu de telle cicatrice. Enfin une seule, mais elle préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Voir sa peau marquée ainsi, à jamais lui déplaisait. Elle était malade de l'imaginer sous cette bande de tissu.

Elle replongea quelques instants dans ce passé violent et privilégié qui était le sien. Elle voyait encore les coups de fouets tomber en claquant en un rythme chaotique et des rires. Des rires horribles qui lui donnaient la nausée. Le sang maculait les murs blancs sans traces jusqu'alors. Et toujours leur rire.

Le sang.

Leurs rires.

La mort.

Toujours leurs rires.

Elle fixa comme absente ses mains tremblées sous l'angoisse. Elle ne devait pas repenser à là-bas. Elle ne devait pas. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse alors que tout en tentant de penser à autre chose, d'autres souvenirs apparaissaient. Toujours plus violent, toujours plus horribles. Si seulement elle pouvait effacer ces scènes abjectes de sa mémoire… Mais cela était impossible. Alors elle continuait de voir sous ses paupières, le fouet déchirer la peau, le feu ronger la chair… Et les hurlements semblaient encore percer ses tympans.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement la figeant alors que des larmes glissaient pitoyablement sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête prise sur le fait, et croisa les orbes azures du phénix. Ce dernier entra sans un mot dire et referma doucement la porte. Il se rapprocha lentement et passa la paume de sa main sur les joues humides de la capitaine.

_ Gwenh…

Elle ne dit rien et sanglota de plus belle. Le flot de larme s'écoulait sans qu'il ne semblât y avoir de fin. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, sa respiration était chaotique. Elle s'écroula contre le phénix pleurant toujours plus. Il retint un instant de la repousser et la garda entre ses bras espérant que ces larmes cessent rapidement.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu, Gwenh ? demanda enfin le phénix.

_ Je…

Elle se tue ne sachant si se confier au commandant était une bonne chose. Après tout… C'était à cause d'elle. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'entendre tout cela, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui pourtant ne changerait rien à ce qui était arrivé. Rien ne changerait ce passé désastreux. Mais elle en avait tellement besoin et il était le seul à savoir, le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier et montrer sa faiblesse.

_ Je repense à là-bas… A toutes ces horreurs… Je… C'est tellement affreux… Je…

Le phénix se tendit. Une colère sourde monta en lui.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de pleurer, Gwenh.

C'était vrai.

Ce n'était pas à elle.

Elle aussi riait.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

 _« Que personne ne fasse preuve de pitié, le sang doit couler »_

Voilà plus d'une année que Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin n'avait pas recroisé le phénix. Elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Elle n'avait dû aider que quelques fois les pirates de Barbe Blanche et seulement avec la flotte de la commandante Haruta. L'alliance ne lui avait au final apporté que peu d'ennemis en plus et une hausse de sa prime, rien qui ne soit impossible à gérer pour elle et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer ses activités tranquillement sans encombre.

Mais aujourd'hui les clairons de la guerre sonnaient dans le lointain.

Le monde allait changer.

Barbe Blanche ne laisserait jamais un de ses précieux enfants mourir. Elle l'avait compris. Il rassemblait ses troupes pour le sauver et elle en faisait partit. Malheureusement. Elle appréciait Ace pour le peu qu'elle avait pu lui parler aux fils des mois qui avaient passés depuis qu'elle était devenue leur allié. Mais… Au point de mourir pour lui ? Non. Non elle ne voulait pas mourir pour le sauver lui. Il n'était même pas la moitié d'un ami ou d'un frère. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une connaissance par laquelle, elle s'était retrouvée liée à l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Mais elle était obligée de respecter cette alliance, elle n'avait d'autre choix.

Aussi faisait-elle voile vers Marine Ford.

Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite son second rappeler le plan à ses hommes. Tous avaient conscience que les pirates de Merfin allaient peut-être être décimés lors de cette guerre. Tellement de mort pour une vie. Trop de morts pour une simple vie. La capitaine enfouit cette pensée au plus profond d'elle-même pour l'oublier. Cette pensée qui lui donnait simplement envie d'ordonner à ses hommes de faire demi tour et de laisser le destin décidé de s'il devait vivre ou mourir sans qu'elle ne s'en mêla.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Oui Erdyg ?

_ Les navires alliés sont en vue, capitaine.

_ Oh très bien, placez vous comme prévu et préparez vous au combat. Que personne ne fasse preuve de pitié, le sang doit couler.

Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller. N'est-ce pas ?

.x.

Merfin se lança à l'assaut de Marine Ford aux côtés des autres capitaines alliés leurs équipages sur les talons. Arme au poing elle tranchait les gorges et autres zones mortels de ses ennemis. Elle progressait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait vu beaucoup d'hommes hésiter à continuer l'assaut en apprenant l'ascendance de Portgas, certains avaient mêmes abandonnés et s'étaient repliés sur le navire dans l'attente du départ ou simplement avaient mis un canot sauvetage à l'eau pour s'enfuir quitte à mourir.

Aucun de ses hommes ne l'avait fait, elle le savait. Ils avaient jurés sur leur vie de toujours couvrir ses arrières. Ce que jamais ils n'auraient fait s'ils avaient su qui elle était réellement. D'ailleurs niveau famille sûrement était-elle bien pire que ce cher Ace, Marco confirmerait sans réfléchir plus.

Elle força sur jambes pour gagner le cœur du combat. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester piégée ici entre ces robots surpuissants. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, tout comme ses hommes.

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

Toujours plus de sang.

Toujours plus de mort.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

 _« Hâtons-nous ! »_

Gwenhwyfar B. Merfin avait progressé rapidement, trop rapidement. La glace sous ses pieds fondait sous la chaleur du magma. Ces foutues marines avaient essayé de la piéger, de les laisser se noyer, de les regarder avec fascinations alors que l'eau remplaçait l'air dans leurs poumons et que la vie les quittait.

Elle devait se hâter de gagner la grande place pour sauver sa vie. Elle ferait face à de dangereux officiers surpuissants, dont elle peinerait à s'en sortir en vie de tout duel. Elle était bien trop faible pour être ici, beaucoup trop faible, mais il était trop tard pour fuir. Le petit frère de Portgas lui avait redonné un peu de courage alors qu'elle voyait la mort se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Enfin elle arriva face au géant. Si elle arrivait à escalader son imposant corps, elle ne finirait pas noyée et ébouillantée. Elle força encore sur ses jambes, elle devait se dépêcher. Erdyg était toujours sur ses talons avec un tiers de son équipage, elle avait renvoyé le reste sur son navire pour préparer leur fuite qui ne saurait tarder. Que Ace s'en sorte mort ou vif, il fallait qu'elle sorte son équipage d'ici. Elle leur devait bien cela. Elle s'étonna de penser à eux avant sa propre vie. Un sourire sinistre s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres carmin, alors qu'elle songeait que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait passer ses hommes avant elle-même. Il était bien tard de se montrer enfin humaine.

Ca ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois auparavant. Une seule et unique fois.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin la place « sécurisée », l'échafaud s'écroula sous le poids du bouda. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux frères s'en sortir vivant et presqu'indemne. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Phénix combattre avec ardeur deux vice-amiraux, alors qu'elle-même faisait face à un colonel téméraire.

Tout semblait enfin s'arranger. Les pirates faisaient marche arrière courant vers les bateaux que des pirates avaient été cherchés pour anticiper le départ. Elle repéra son bateau, sa maison qui l'attendait sur la gauche, ses hommes le défendaient avec fureur.

_ Hâtons-nous ! hurla Erdyg par-dessus le chaos de bruit qui les entourait.

_ Tous au bateau ! cria Merfin à son tour.

Un regain d'énergie s'empara d'eux et ils accélérèrent l'allure.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

 _« Pas d'insubordination, les ordres sont clairs »_

_ Continuer sans moi !

_ Mais Capitaine !

_ C'est ordre ! Erdyg conduit les au bateau et prenez le large sans attendre.

_ A vos ordres.

_ Erdyg, nous ne pouvons

_ Pas d'insubordination, les ordres sont clairs.

Toute protestation cessa, alors que Gwen se séparait de son équipage. Elle faisait marche arrière et retournait vers la place. Elle devait l'aider, le protéger, le sauver. La pagaille était de mise, une vraie cohue. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son objectif et rien ne l'arrêterait désormais. Certains la regardaient étrangement alors qu'elle retournait au cœur de l'affrontement au lieu de prendre le large.

Son arme tranchait la chair encore et encore. Elle approchait, plus qu'une trentaine de pas. Elle le voyait agenouillé, courbé sous la douleur. Un cri d'agonie lui échappa. Elle accéléra encore le pas. Elle devait le protéger.

Un hurlement et un cri de désespoir s'échappa un peu plus loin. Elle vit des billes rouges rouler sur le sol. La scène se figea et s'éternisa. De la lava, des flammes et beaucoup de sang.

_ Ace !

Un hurlement unanime transperça le silence qui s'était imposé. Lentement l'homme de magma ressorti son poing se l'abdomen de Portgas, laissant apparaître un trou béant dans la poitrine du jeune commandant. Il allait mourir sans aucun doute. Son fruit du démon ne serait jamais assez puissant pour résorber cette imposante blessure.

Merfin reprit ses esprits rapidement, cette mort barbare la choqua à peine. Elle avait un autre objectif qu'importe le sort de Portgas ou son frère. Elle reprit sa course aussitôt assommant les marines traumatisés au passage et tuant les autres. Enfin. Enfin elle arriva jusqu'à lui, elle tua aussitôt un des marines qui le maintenait en joue.

_ Marco, souffla-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle, ne s'attendant pas à la voir le protéger des marines.

Elle tuait les marines qui menaçaient sa vie un à un, se faisant blesser par la même occasion.

_ Gwenh, appela-t-il.

Merfin tourna son regard vers le phénix qui toujours piégé par les menottes était maintenu par un officier qui pointait un révolver contre sa tempe et un colonel qui menaçait de le délaisser de sa tête d'un sabre long.

_ Marco ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait sur lui.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

* * *

L'ombre du passé

 _Certains diraient destin mais ce n'est qu'une malédiction._

* * *

 _« Je voulais juste mourir en faisant quelque chose de bien, c'était ma seule occasion »_

La douleur déchirait son être, elle ne réussi même pas à émettre le cri qui lui déchirait la gorge tant la douleur était intense. Elle s'écroula sur elle-même comme un pantin désarticulé. Les pavés froids de marine ford accueillir son corps dont toute vie se délestait.

Elle entendait les hommes du phénix lui retirer les menottes qui l'entravaient. Aussitôt libre, il se précipita sur elle, en l'appelant.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais pas que..

_ Tais toi Gwenh, ce n'est pas le moment. Garde tes forces.

Elle eut un rire désillusionné qui lui fit cracher le sang qui se répandait dans sa gorge et sa bouche.

Elle allait mourir.

_ Je vais mourir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang !

_ Je voulais juste mourir en faisant quelque chose de bien, c'était ma seule occasion…

Le premier commandant la fixa surpris. Merfin, mourir ?

Elle qui jusque là avait tout sacrifié pour survivre, elle qui ne voulait pas mourir quoiqu'il advienne, elle avait décidé de mourir pour lui. Lui qui depuis des années s'évertuait à l'effacer de son esprit, lui qui avait fin de ne pas la connaître quand elle était réapparu dans sa vie après plus de deux décennies, si ce n'était pas plus encore.

_ Doc ? appela-t-il.

_ Je ne peux rien faire la blessure est trop grave. Désolé Commandant.

Marco ferma les yeux un instant et enfouit sa douleur au plus profond de lui.

Sans elle il serait toujours qu'un être inferieur tout juste bon entretenir la fausse forêt qui ornait les sommets de ce monde pourri. Il se souvenait encore de l'épouvantable marque qui ornait son dos, jusqu'à ce que Gwenh lui offre son fruit du démon et une échappatoire pour qu'il reprenne sa liberté. Elle qui avait aussi profité pour quitter se monde remplit de faux privilèges.

Elle l'avait aimé et lui aussi l'avait aimée. Malgré tout. Le maître et l'esclave. Il l'avait changé et lui avait fait découvrir une autre part du monde et enfin elle avait découvert pu découvrir tout cela seule. Seule, car il ne pouvait plus faire face à elle, celle qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été. Un moins que rien, un être dont on avait retiré ce qui faisait de lui un homme, un être privé de libre arbitre et de liberté.

_ Adieu Marco…

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les poings.

_ Adieu Gwenh…

* * *

C'est sur cette note pas très joyeuse que se termine L'ODP. Gwenh est morte et ainsi s'achève l'histoire. J'espère que cette courte fanfiction vous aura plus. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour en écrire d'autres de la sortes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est mon seul salaire. Byebye ~

* * *

.


End file.
